


Losing

by Hieiko



Series: Snippets from the Three Worlds [1]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: yyh100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei contemplates the meaning of defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yyh100 "Beginning" challenge.

Hiei hated losing.

Not least because it usually meant the difference between death and survival. It was a weakness, because if his life were spared in defeat, he would then owe it to his opponent. From having seen numerous battles, he knew that such a thing would be a burden to be carried for the rest of a lifetime.

So he always fought to win. That didn't mean he always succeeded. He still had his share of losses, but only to the best of the best... Kurama, Yusuke, Mukuro.

But every time Hiei lost, his life had a new beginning.


End file.
